<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relevant Experience by 27dragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415016">Relevant Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons'>27dragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), dead? who's dead? no one died in that movie except bad guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing end-credits scene that they inexplicably left off of Endgame...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relevant Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fills square Y1 - Missing Scene for the Bucky Barnes Bingo. Full header in the endnotes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t do that anymore,” Bucky had said. He’d said it multiple times, even. But it wasn’t like he could forget how. So it was on something like instinct that he clung to the shadows as he rounded the curve of the hall toward Princess Shuri’s lab.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to interrupt her if she was doing something delicate, he told himself, but if he were forced to be honest, he’d have to admit he knew exactly what she was up to. And with whom.</p>
<p>“It just doesn’t work right,” Tony complained. He was sitting on the table, his shirt off and his back to Bucky, while Shuri examined the connections.</p>
<p>Tony had obviously had some amount of input into the design of his own prosthetic arm, a replacement for the ones the Infinity Stones had essentially vaporized. So it didn’t look like Bucky’s new arm at all. At least, not on the surface. Tony’s arm was -- of course -- his signature red and gold, in a design that faintly echoed some of the designs Bucky had seen in Wakandan clothing.</p>
<p>He wondered briefly if the designs were something inherent in the molecular structure of the vibranium, or if it was a cultural penchant for the designs that had informed the arm’s creation.</p>
<p>Maybe it was both.</p>
<p>It was a compelling enough question that Bucky almost missed seeing the bunch of muscle in Tony’s back as Tony tried again to lift the arm, overcompensating and making it fly up to smack him in the face.</p>
<p>Bucky couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out, but he held up his hands in surrender when Tony twisted around on the table to glare at him. “Sorry,” he said, only half-meaning it. “You have to admit, it was a little funny.”</p>
<p>“It’d be funnier if I knew why it wasn’t working,” Tony grumbled. “I’ve been over the schematics dozens of times. So has Shuri. And Bruce. And at least half a dozen of the top scientific minds in Wakanda. We can’t figure out what’s wrong with it.”</p>
<p>Bucky shook his head and stepped the rest of the way into the lab. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with the arm,” he said. “You just gotta convince your brain. Develop some new pathways for the neurons.”</p>
<p>Tony’s eyebrow ticked up. “When did you learn to talk science?” He looked at Shuri. “When did he learn to talk science?” he demanded. “He’s not allowed to be a hot supersoldier <em>and</em> smart, that’s just greedy.”</p>
<p>Bucky rolled his eyes. “You think I wasn’t gonna learn every damn thing she was willing to teach me about what she was going to hook up to my own head? C’mon, Tony, let the princess get back to work. I’ve been through this a couple times, now. I can help you more than she can, at this point.”</p>
<p>Tony considered him, expressionless, and Bucky wondered what was going on in his head. Tony’s poker face could rival the Winter Soldier’s.</p>
<p>Finally, though, the genius nodded once, short and sharp. “Fine,” he said, sliding off the table and grabbing for his shirt. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Relevant Experience<br/>Square: Y1 - Missing Scene<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415016<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Ship: Winteriron<br/>Wordcount: 519<br/>Summary: The missing end-credits scene that they inexplicably left off of Endgame...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>